The Rabbit and the Bean Sprout
by iPeekAtChu
Summary: Lavi and Allen attend the same high school, Allen is the new transfer student. Lavi and Allen become good friends. Will they become anything more? A typical teenage love story. Extreme fluff. I fail at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

-waves- :3

I'm alive again on fanfiction, since i've been reading so much DGM doujinshi, i have been inspired to write DGM fanfic. 8D  
So here's a new story, Lavi x Allen. AU btw, they're in high school.

It's a really short chapter because this was originally meant to be a oneshot, but i decided to make it into a series. =w=

I will try to update as frequently as possible, but school always gets in the way. =_=;

Enjoooy~

* * *

Laven- The Rabbit and the Beansprout.

* * *

Lavi ran down the school corridor, trying to get to class on time. His red hair swished gracefully as he dodged the other students and raced down the hallway. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes and it was the first day of the semester; he couldn't be late. He charged down the hallway, accidently knocking over a short student holding a large stack of books.

Lavi bent down and started picking up the books; the short student also reaching down to pick his books up. Their hands accidently brushed against each others'. Lavi looked up and saw the handsome face of the shorter, and presumably younger, student. He had short white hair and looked extremely adorable. He looked gentle and delicate. They both looked away, embarrassed. The younger student collected the books in his arms and stood up.

"H-hello, I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"Oh. H-hey. I'm Lavi. So, are you new? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I am actually. Today is my first day."

"Oh, are you lost?"

Allen looked down with an embarrassed look, "Yeah…"

"What class are you in? I'll take you to your classroom," Lavi said with a friendly smile.

"2B."

"2B? Woah, you're in the same class as me!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, come on, it's this way!"

Lavi and Allen walked into the classroom, late for class. The teacher gave them a friendly smile.

"Take your seats please."

Lavi and the shorter student took the last two seats at the back of the room. Luckily, they got seats next to each other.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new student, Allen Walker. Allen-san, please come up and introduce yourself," said the teacher.

All eyes were on Allen while he walked up the classroom since he was a lot shorter than the other students.

"Erm. Good morning everyone. My name is Allen Walker and I'm actually two years younger than you guys. But since I skipped two grades, I'm in this class. Also, erm, I'd like to thank L-Lavi for helping me get to class earlier. It's nice to meet you all." Allen smiled at Lavi, who immediately looked down and found the wooden table a lot more interesting than Allen's adorable smile.

"Thank you, Allen. Lavi, since you guided Allen to class, you can take the pleasure of taking Allen around the school and showing him where things are so that he doesn't get lost again."

"Yes, sensei ~"

The bell signalled the end of school and Lavi took Allen around the school. Lavi was extremely energetic and seemed to bounce around everywhere.

"So this is the gymnasium~" declared Lavi with a big smile.

Allen nodded and followed Lavi around the school. After fifteen minutes, they finally finished the tour around the school.

"So…what do you think of our school?"

"I guess it's alright…"

"Oh! I suddenly remembered something. There's this new ramen shop that opened pretty recently. Come on, I'll treat you! But we have to hurry, it's really popular!"

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and they ran to the ramen shop two streets away. Allen's heart was beating faster than usual.

'_It's because I'm running, isn't it? It's normal to feel this way, isn't it?'_

Lavi smiled at Allen, Allen's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

'_Why is my heart still beating so quickly?'_

Allen and Lavi ate their ramen and Lavi paid for their meal.

"Gochisosama~" sang Allen.

"Woah, you sure eat a lot for a moyashi," teased Lavi.

"Moyashi?" asked Allen.

"Yeah, since you're small and cute like a beansprout!"

Allen felt his heartbeat quicken again. He thanked Lavi for the meal again.

"Thanks for the ramen, Lavi…"

"No worries, moyashi~"

"Erm. If it's ok with you, c-can we eat ramen together another day?"

"Of course moyashi! See you tomorrow!"

"B-bye."

Allen walked down the other side of the street, his heart beating quickly again.

"_I can't wait to see him tomorrow."_

Lavi ran down the opposite side of the street, smiling to himself.

"_That little moyashi, he won't get off my mind."_

_

* * *

_

Hoped you guys liked it, please rate and review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dears. :3 Sorry, I haven't updated in like half a year… blame school and my tutors, it's not my fault. :l  
Any, this chapter includes a lot of fluff and lovely yaoi fanservice. It's a bit short though, Gomen ~

I promise I will update my other stories as soon as possible! ^_^  
Enjoy and review? :]

* * *

Lallen- The Rabbit and the Beansprout.

* * *

Allen wakes up to the loud screaming of his guardian, Cross, in the next room.

"What the shit are you talking about? I don't owe anyone anything. Fuck off!"  
Cross slammed the phone down and threw it half way across the room. Cross walks into Allen's room and throws his blanket half way across the room. He picks Allen up and throws him half way across the room.  
"Finally awake, you stupid kid? There's a red head standing outside the door waiting for you, hurry up and get lost! Both of you!"

Allen immediately picked himself up and brushed the dust and broken bits of plaster off his clothes.

Allen looked outside the window and sure enough, Lavi was standing there waiting for him. Allen got dressed as fast as he can, rushing outside to see Lavi.

"G-good morning Lavi."

"Morning, moyashi~"

_There he goes again, calling me moyashi._

"Oh dear, look at you, such a mess. Can't you even button your shirt properly?"

Lavi reached down and properly aligned Allen's buttons.

"T-thank you."

"No problem!" Lavi gave Allen a friendly smile. "I heard loud screaming coming from this side of the street so I came and checked it out. Last time we had noodles, I saw you walking towards this side of the street. So I figured you lived here."

"I guess my guardian was pretty loud, huh… We're the only house here because every time we have neighbours, they complain about Cross…"

"Wow, haha, sounds like fun! Come on, let's go to school~" Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and charged down the street.

"Slow… down… Lavi…" Allen said in between quick intakes of air.

"Hahaha, alright then Moyashi~"

The two stopped running and starting walking slowly, their hands still tightly grasped around each other's fingers. Allen suddenly realised this and let go of Lavi's hand abruptly.

"Er, s-sorry…"

"Erm, yeah, me too…"

This created an awkward atmosphere as the two looked away from each other and stared at the floor.

"We should get going to school or else we'll be late again."

"Oh-okay."

Lavi and Allen walked into school, still feeling pretty awkward, but happy from the events that just happened.

* * *

After school, Lavi invited Allen to eat noodles with him again.

"Hey Moyashi, you wanna go grab some ramen?"

"Sure!" said Allen with a bright smile.

_I could get used to that smile._

"You know, you should smile more often. It's really… er… how should I put it? It makes you look really…"

"Retarded?" Allen looked up curiously at Lavi, wondering what he was thinking.

"No, no. you aren't retarded! More like er.. how should I say it… er, actually, don't worry about it, heh."

"Oh… okay then…"

"Come on, let's get going!~" Once again, Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and once again, Allen's heart started pounding quickly in his chest.

"See you tomorrow moyashi, I'll go and wait for you outside your door again tomorrow, alright?"

"You don't have to, it's fine."

_That was a complete lie, Allen loved seeing Lavi early in the morning and walking with him to school made his day._

"But, I want to! Moyashi-chan! Come onnnn, pleeeease let me walk you to school?"

"W-well, if you insist. Then alright."

_Does that mean that he wants to see me too?"_

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, bye!"

"Bye!"

While Allen started walking away, Lavi jumped onto Allen and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bye, moyashi~"

Allen walked into his house, there was only one person on his mind.

* * *

"BAKA KID. WILL YOU STOP BEING SO FUCKING HAPPY?"

"Whaaat? What are you talking about?"

"STOP IT. I'M PISSED OFF, DON'T BE FUCKING HAPPY YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

Allen ran up to his tiny room and lay on his bed, which was about the size of a small sofa. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled.

* * *

Hahahhaha (insert cheese and corn here)

I don't know when I'll update... but it probably won't be any time soon, unless I have sudden inspiration and/or motivation. Reviews would help with that though. ;]

Hope you liked it and have a nice day, cuties. :3


End file.
